A mate found but lost
by Kolista
Summary: What if Edward wasn't Bella's soul mate?...What if Charlie isn't her father, but a certain king is?... Read the story to find more... R
1. he is gone

disclaimer: i dont own twilight just this pliot

Okay, let's talk," I said. It sounded braver than it felt.

He took a deep breath.

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath, too. This was an acceptable option. I thought I was prepared. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year—"

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood.

"When you say we—," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak.

"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."

"You can't, Bella. Where we're going… It's not the right place for you. My world is not for you," he said grimly.

His mouth then twisted the tiniest bit. When he looked up, his eyes were different, harder—like the liquid gold had frozen solid.

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying.

I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz—hard and clear and very deep.

And the next moment, he was gone…..

Aro's pov:

Here I sit upon my throne, waiting for something to happen. My days are less exciting when she is not here. The castle has become a bit it boring and dull.

My phone suddenly went off, I look at the caller id and see my little girl's Name on the screen...

"Hello, Mia cara" I crooned into the device.

"He left me daddy and he took my mate with him…" my darling girl sobbed into her phone.


	2. plane and phone calls

disclaimer: i dont own twilight just this pliot

Chapter-2

He left me daddy, and he took my mate with him" my darling girl sobbed into her phone...

Aro's P.O.V

"Shh, baby girl, we are coming, calm down. We will come get you" I tried to console her.

"Why d-didn't h-he f-f-feel the pull d-d-daddy? "She cried, my dead heart broke at her pain and filled with fury for my child.

"I don't know sweet heart, but we are already on the jet and we will be there in a bit, just go back to Charlie's O.K baby girl?" I crooned.

"O-o-okay d-daddy" she hung up.

I dialed Carlisle's number"hello Carlisle speaking..." he answered.

"Hello old friend" I tried to keep the hiss out of my voice.

"Aro, what do I owe for a phone call from you, my friend?"

"Old friend, it dawned on me just today that I have not seen you in quite some time, so I would like to invite you and your family here on Wednesday." Today is Monday so there must be enough time for them.

"It would be our pleasure Aro "if it were up to me it would be nothing but pain.

"Sure, sure "I hung up.

"Brother, the Cullens are going to pay" Caius growled. Despite the popular belief that he was a furious ill-tempered king, he is also a loving and protective uncle that my little Isabella loves.

"Brother, don't you think the Cullens deserve to be punished by the one they hurt? Izzy can surely handle that" Marcus showed his dormant cunning side.

"Hell yeah, we will let loose little evil Izzy on them" Caius smirked as the jet tilted to land…

Bella's P.O.V

After talking to my dad, I walked back to Charlie's house. He was standing outside with a worried look on his face.

I fell into his open arms. "What happened Bella?" He asked, concerned.

I had always felt like he was a second father to me, I had pleaded with him to change but he always told me 'later'

"He left me and took my mate and his family with him" I said, looking down.

"Izzy what have I told you when I first entered the throne room?''

"Nothing is impossible, things will only get in your way" I quoted him.

"Aro, if I didn't know better, I would have said that you have been replaced" a voice spoke behind me.

"I would say you are right"

"Never" I said jumping in my dad's arms, and kissed his cheeks.

"Charlie" daddy nodded.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus "Charlie bowed his head.

"Daddy, can we go home now?"

"Si, il mio bambino (yes, my child), we leave now"

"Goodbye Bella, Aro" Charlie nodded his eyes a little tearful.

"Goodbye old man" I smiled a tearful smile and waved

a/n has been re-edited and is now beta by brunettegirlp


	3. Relations and hurt

disclaimer: i dont own twilight just this pliot

Chapter-3

previously

Aro's P.O.v

"Si, il mio bambino (yes, my child), we leave now"

"Goodbye Bella, Aro" Charlie nodded his eyes a little tearful.

"Goodbye old man" I smiled a tearful smile and waved

"Aro, if I didn't know better, I would have said that you have been replaced" a voice spoke behind me.

Aro's pov

I knew that Bella could only hold the tears at bay so long, and the minute she entered the jet and saw Demitri, was her limit. He has been her rock. They have always had a relationship that I don't understand. The minute she entered the jet and saw him, she was in his arms crying her eyes out...

Demitri's pov

the minute Bella enter the plane, I saw her about to break, even before she ran into my arms.

"Shh honey, it will be taken care of. Shh."

She put her head in my neck and nodded still sobbing. I heard snickering and looked over to see who was making fun of a heart broken Bella

"JANE QUI ORA! "Aro yelled.( Jane over here now)

"Is maestro" (yes master) she muttered

"sono tou preendendo in giro il mio crepacuore figlie?" (Are you making fun of my daughters heartbreak)

"nessun maestro" (no, master)

"davvero?" (Really?) Even I could see that Aro was losing his patience...

"si signore."(Yes master) Jane replied head bent low.

"Demitri, era lei?" (Demitri was she?)

"era si maestro, lei stava piangendo poi ridere." (Yes master she was snickering at Bella.) I stated while rubbing a sleeping Bella's back.

"Jane mi occupero quest' ultimo is fino ad allora uscire dia mio sito" (Jane get out of my sight) he stated in a deadly calm voice.

"Si maestro." yes master

"Demetri please lay her in her bedroom"

"yes master"; I walked in to her room and laid her down.

"No" she whimpered cling to me.

"Master" I whispered so slow that Bella's senses wouldn't' pick it up. The next second he walked in the room to see Bella cling to me and started shaking with laughter.

"Master! It is not funny. What do I do?"

"Just lay with her for the night. she needs comfort right now" and walked away.

I tried to pull away so I could lie with her but she whimpered louder making whole plane come in to the room.

"She is fine she just doesn't want me to leave." They nodded and left.

"Shh honey I am not going anywhere". She loosened her hold and I picked her up before lying on the bed with her on my chest.

"Shh there you go." I wished I could say this was the first time this has happened but it's not. It happened the first time Carlisle left. she was only about 18 months old but she spent two months crying, her mom and daddy would try to calm her but it wouldn't work the only time she would even eat and sleep was when she was in my arms needless to say I did not have guard duty for all of the two months, but at least Carlisle is due to be at the castle tomorrow then hopefully we can drag mind freak and pixie off their high horses and open Carlisle's eyes to his true mate...

Jasper's pov

"FAMILY MEETING" Carlisle yelled .I could sense a lot of frustration from him.

"We have been 'asked' to volterra and by asked I mean summoned"

"what?! Carlisle there has to be away to get out of it" Edward said

"no, there's not. we have 24 hours to get there so go pack we leave in five minutes."

"Jasper what is going to happen?"

"I don't know but let's hope it ends with us walking of the castle with all our limbs intact..."


	4. Not so cold shoulders and new jeans!

Oct 6

Carlisle's pov

we made it to Volterra in record time and were greeted by Corin and Santiago, which was odd because, normally Alec and Jane greet guests that come in. I bowed. Where are the kings...?  
Aro's  
I heard them talking to my guards. I didn't want to wake Bella up but, now, I have no choice but to wake her. I took her from Demetri. By doing this, I knew that I would give away that Bella was close to me, but I really didn't care. My daughter had been through enough without me giving her the cold shoulder that I normally would, when guest were here. Sure, I would give her a new pair of jeans and a new top afterwards, but it didn't mean that guilt didn't eat at me every time I did it.

"Bella" all the Cullens gasped at the same time. It would have been funny.

"Aro please don't..." Carlisle said.

"What Carlisle? 'hurt her'? Because I am fairly certain you have done that enough for both of us." I replied angrily.

Carlisle bowed his head looking ashamed.

Bella snuggled in to me making the Cullen confused.

I took a deep breath and looked down at Bella.

"Sweetheart it's time to wake up." I told her gently.

"Why ?" she whimpered cuddling herself closer to me.

"Because we have guests" I said

her head shot up and she looked confused as I was holding her close.

"Not this time sweetheart" I said kissing her forehead.

"Okay but I still want a new pair of jeans" she said cuddling into me once more.

I laughed heartily, I knew she liked the jeans." okay sweetheart."

Every women that was turned more than fifty years ago ,were winceing at the thought of my little girl in a pair of jeans and me, allowing it, but it was a comfort for her and I am not going to change that.

"What brand this time? You can even get four pairs. Go tell Jane what you want and get cleaned ,we have guests" I pointed to the Cullen she looked at Carlisle, then whimpered and ran to Jane.

"Make that six pairs" her uncle Caius said.

I laughed again."How about four pairs of jeans and four shirts?" I compromised.

They nodded.

"YES" she squealed.

"Go on" then she was off.

"Let's go to the throne room..."

tips, reviews, anything pleasently put. now and from here on out betaed by brunettegirlp


End file.
